Jane's First Day at Quantico
by rizzleshargitay
Summary: my first short (and amature) rizzles one shot. It takes place after Jane and Maura come back from Paris and Jane has started her new job with the FBI. She runs into Agent Davies while leaving FBI headquarters. It's cute, it's fluffy. Have no fear.


Jane's First Day at Quantico

A/N: This short little idea came into my head one night when I was trying to fall asleep and I couldn't pass writing it up. it didn't totally turn out the same as it did in my head, but I'm satisfied with what I wrote. It's just a little something about Jane's first day at the FBI. It's super fluffy because I like fluff. Fluff is my friend. I'm probably going to write another small follow up for what happens after Jane gets home. And not to be a tease or anything, but it will an M rated story. I hope you all enjoy this!

Jane had finally made the transition to being an FBI teaching instructor, and now it was officially 5pm, signaling the end of her first day.

She was heading out the doors of headquarters, shoulder bag on her right side, keys in her left hand, on the way to her car in the parking lot when she heard a voice call her name from behind.

"Jane?"

"Agent Davies, hello." She offered him a small smile and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to see you here working for us. I'd want to ask if you would like to join myself and some other agents for some drinks now that you've made it through your first day here." He smiled in return, hoping she would take the hint he was trying to offer.

"oh, that's very nice of you, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I'm married and on the way home to her right now."

He looked down at her ring finger on her left hand and couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a wedding band. His eyes followed from that finger back up to her face and said "you aren't wearing a ring?" a confused look lingering on his face.

She caught what he was thinking and said "not currently, no. I decided back when I was still at BPD not to wear it when I was on the job because of the risk of losing it in the field. But now that I'm here I can put it back on." There was a small dose of happiness shining through her eyes. It made her happy knowing that now she can safely walk around with part of Maura on her finger at all times. She smiled at the thought.

"her? Who are you married to, if I may ask?" the confused look still resting on his face. He didn't expect Jane to be married, or even married to a woman.

The smile never leaving Jane's face, she responded, "yes, of course. I'm married to Dr. Maura Isles, she was the Chief Medical Examiner at BPD while I was there and now she has taken over the ME's office at the Metropolitan Police Department here in D.C. She's extraordinary."

He smiled at that information. "that's wonderful, Jane. I just would have never guessed that at first."

"I seem to get that a lot. I would have never guessed I'd be married to her either, but she's my best friend, my other half. We have been married for 3 years and I love her very much." She looked down at her watch and noticed how much time had gone by since agent Davies had stopped her and knew that it was time to go. "as much as I would love to stay and chat agent Davies, I must get home to Maura. She's probably impatiently waiting for me at this point." She chuckled. "Sorry to have to decline your offer, maybe you can meet Maura sometime soon." She smiled and shook his hand again.

"Nice chatting with you, Jane. I hope you enjoy your position here at headquarters!" the agent said while making his way back to the building.

Jane just smiled and started walking towards her car. She couldn't help but think about how much her and Maura's life has changed over the past year. It hadn't been easy in the beginning, but she knew that she would get the hang of things here soon.

Happiness. Love. That's what came to mind when she thought about the fact that in the short drive from headquarters, she would be back at home, with her beautiful wife at her side. Ready to take on anything that life throws at them. Even in Washington D.C.


End file.
